


Of Surprise Birthday Parties And Late Revelations

by woozieverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, friends to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozieverse/pseuds/woozieverse
Summary: jihoon would rather be anywhere but at the party his parents have planned. good thing soonyoung exists.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Of Surprise Birthday Parties And Late Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> for lilly : )

Jihoon huffed.  
Being surrounded by the families of the city's biggest business tycoons was not how he'd planned the night to go. It was his 22nd birthday for fuck's sake! However, he couldn't exactly say he was surprised with the situation.  
Ever since he'd came out to them a month ago, his asshole parents had been trying to find the best way to use him as a way to further their ties with their friends in the business world.

So now there he was, being paraded around a ballroom full of obnoxious rich assholes and their sons(or as his father stated "potential suitors") when he could have been out drinking with his friends.  
Noticing the ever deepening frown on his face, his mother nudged him, "Lighten up, will you Jihoon? We did all this for you, maybe not be a grinch for once?"  
"Would you believe me if I said I'm trying my best?", Jihoon replied, suppressing a tired sigh and quickly putting on a small smile when he noticed his dad approaching with yet _another_ boy beside him.

"Jihoon, meet Minseok. His father, Chairman Joo tells me he's only a year older than you and all set to take over his law firm next year, truly impressive at such a young age, I'd say!", His father had been doing this all night, so Jihoon responded the same way he had to the last 30 something guys he'd been introduced to, a polite smile and short "pleasure to meet you.".

At least the previous 30 something guys had the decency to behave modestly in front of his parents. This one just straight up had the most cocky smirk on his face, which made him even worse than the rest.  
His mother, however, seemed to love this blatant display of confidence because the next second, she was pulling her husband away. "You two have fun, we'll get out of your way.", She smiled, leaving Jihoon to awkwardly stare at the floor while _Minseok_ gave him a once over.

"Jihoon, was it? You don't seem like much of a talker.", and it was true, Jihoon _didn't_ talk much around people he wasn't close with, but the _**tone**_ in which Minseok said it, like he found Jihoon's silence and discomfort amusing, made him scoff.  
"No, I don't claim to be a great conversationalist by any means, but it's by **choice** when it comes to people who _clearly_ have their heads too far up their own asses to take any real interest in what others might have to say.", Jihoon replied, a smile still fixed on his face.

Instead of being deterred by Jihoon's remark, Minseok's smirk only grew and he stepped closer into Jihoon's space. "Ohoho, he talks! Quite the feisty one, aren't you? _I like that._ ", His smile turned somewhat sinister as he leaned in to whisper that last bit in Jihoon's ear.

Jihoon stared back hard, lips forming a thin line, " **back. off.** "  
Minseok chuckled, "You see, I do-"  
"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?", A voice spoke from behind Minseok. Jihoon's brows raised as Minseok turned to reveal possibly the **last** person he'd thought of seeing that night.

"Uhhhh, what are you doing here?", He quizzed, confused. The latter smiled, "I wanted to surprise you! Surprised?" He came to stand beside Jihoon, throwing an arm over his shoulder, smiling at a very confused and slightly pissed Minseok.  
"And who are _you_?", Minseok asked. "Oh, my apologies. I'm Hoshi, Jihoon's boyfriend.", Soonyoung offered, not missing the split second in which Jihoon's eyes widened in alarm before his expression returned to normal.

"He doesn't _have_ a boyfriend, his own father told me so.", Minseok scowled. "Now come on Minseok, are you telling me you tell everything about your life to your parents?", Jihoon spoke up. "Just because my father thinks I'm single doesn't mean it's true."  
"And if someone were to tell him?", A smirk played on Minseok's lips again, and without waiting for a response, he went off to look for Jihoon's parents. The second Minseok was out of sight, however, Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon's arm and started leading him to the nearest exit.

" _ **My**_ _ **boyfriend Hoshi????**_ And where are we going exactly?", Jihoon whispered as they ducked under a tray of drinks being carried by a waiter.  
"Before you give me an earful about how you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, I know.", Soonyoung started. "But that guy wasn't gonna back off any time soon and I knew you wouldn't be past punching him and creating a scene so I had to improvise."

"What are you even doing here, and _how_ did you get in?", Jihoon continued pestering Soonyoung, his questions falling on deaf ears until they were out the door and standing in front of Soonyoung's car.  
"You know, I really don't appreciate you bombarding me with questions instead of thanking me for rescuing you from in there, or did you really want to spend your birthday night surrounded by rich 50 year olds and their families?", Soonyoung huffed, effectively shutting Jihoon up.

"Now, if you'll be so kind and get in, you have 11 very impatient people waiting for you in a diner with food, drinks and a cake to decorate your face with."

*******

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY!!!** ", A deafening scream filled his ears as soon as Jihoon stepped through the doors to the diner Mingyu ran. The entire place had been lit up with decorations and lights of all sorts hanging from every wall. In one corner, all the tables had been put together to display a feast fit for a wedding, a 4 tier cake sitting at the center of it all. Mocha, Jihoon's favourite.  
"Wow, I- when did you guys even get the time to plan all this?", To say Jihoon was shell shocked would be quite the understatement.

He knew how busy all of them always were, so he hadn't expected anything besides _maybe_ a call. In fact, he'd _**known**_ everyone would be busy that night, which was the whole reason he had to say yes to his parents' stupid party in the first place.  
"Oh, I don't know, try the past 3 weeks while you personally called each one of us, begging us to spend tonight with you so you could avoid your parents' plans.", Jeonghan shrugged innocently. Jihoon rolled his eyes.

"You could've just said yes to that and saved me all that trouble. We would've gone to watch a movie or something, you guys really didn't need to do all this.", He gestured to everything around him. But of course, no one was listening to him, Chan rolled his eyes, stepping forward to plop a plastic crown on Jihoon's head.  
" _Please,_ don't flatter yourself. No one did this for _you._ We only agreed to this because Mingyu hyung said he'd cook.", He feigned indifference. "So are you gonna come cut the cake, or can I just help myself?"

*******

Within the next hour, Jihoon's whole face(and some of his blazer) was covered in frosting, almost all the food had vanished (in his defense, Jihoon had tried his best to tell his friends to slow their roll but he'd been shut up with a "We've spent all day working hard to set all this up, YOU slow your roll.") and a very drunk Seokmin was serenading a very embarrassed Jisoo on the karaoke machine.  
Looking around the room, Jihoon felt a sudden rush of gratitude. For the existence of his friends, for their constant (sometimes overbearing) presence in his life, for pretty much everything.

"You're staring.", He spoke before turning to look at Soonyoung, who only smiled, no shame at being caught, "You make it hard not to." His voice was laced with something other than his usual mischievous tone, but Jihoon had had one too many a drink by then to try and figure out what. "What's that supposed to mean?", He raised a brow in question, getting nothing but a shrug in reply.  
"Wanna dance? Or did you find a better partner back at the ball, my prince?", Soonyoung stood up, offering a hand, which Jihoon took, but not without his usual complaining, "Do you realise how cheesy you get when you drink?" and Soonyoung only chuckled in response. 

  
Almost everyone else was already up and at it, none of them quite executing any of it with grace however, what with their already poor hand-eye coordination mixed with the drinks they'd all had. Soonyoung was a whole world apart though. He'd always been a great dancer, even before he developed his love for it. Even now, even when he was only lazily swaying along with the music, there was something about the way he moved that demanded the attention of everyone in the room (or maybe it was just Jihoon, he would never admit it to himself though, let alone anyone else.)

When Jihoon stifled a yawn and rested his head against Soonyoung's shoulder, the latter snaked an arm around his waist to support him better.  
"Long day?", He whispered. Jihoon sighed, "Long week more like, they made me go to 20 different places just for this suit, I'm exhausted." Soonyoung chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, laugh at my misery why don't you? See if I'll help the next time you need to book a venue for a performance at the last minute.", Jihoon huffed.

" _Okayyy_ , no need to start threatening people Jihoon, if you're tired I'll take you home, how's that sound?", Soonyoung moved back laughing nervously. Jihoon looked up, "What about everything you guys prepared?" "You already saw everything we prepared, plus..." Soonyoung sighed as they turned to look at the others, most of them passed out and the rest swaying along to whatever ballad Seungkwan was singing, "I don't think anyone here's even gonna notice we're gone."

*******

"Wait!", Soonyoung excalimed just as Jihoon moved to close the apartment door in his face after having said goodnight. He pulled it open again, "What?" Soonyoung looked down, suddenly refusing to meet his eyes, "I uhh, got you something." Jihoon levelled him a puzzled look, "You mean a present? I thought we all agreed on no birthday presents Soonyo-" He was cut off by Soonyoung's lips on his.  
Soonyoung had meant for it to be a quick peck but Jihoon held him in place, not letting go till a good few seconds had passed to smile up at him knowingly.

"You know, I'm starting to think that whole _Jihoon's boyfriend Hoshi_ thing was more than just an improvisation to get me out of the party.", He smirked, making Soonyoung laugh. "Oh look, someone's _finally_ getting up to speed."  
"You could've just asked me out like a normal person, idiot.", Jihoon rolled his eyes. "It's been 15 years we've known each other Jihoon, by now I would expect you'd know not to expect anything "normal" from me", The latter smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read my work, hope you enjoyed


End file.
